


Calpis kiss

by cherrylng



Category: Jrock, ViViD (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: At least more than once in your lifetime you get that problem from a vending machine, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Japan, the vending machine is ubiquitous. But no matter how great they are, they always have the same problem when you want to get your drink...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calpis kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Mar. 23rd, 2012

In Japan, the vending machine is ubiquitous. It sells nearly everything that makes sure that you don't even have to step into a konbini store to buy. It's better than any vending machine around the world. But no matter how great they are, they always have the same problem when you want to get your drink.  
  
"Come on, Calpis bottle, come down," Ko-ki whines with his arm inside the machine.  
  
It cost him money damnit and he doesn't have many coins today! He gave up in frustration when he realises that he can't reach the bottle and if he tries any harder, his arm might get stuck inside the vending machine.  
  
"Eh, Ko-ki-kun what's wrong?" Shin asks when he notices Ko-ki sulking by the vending machine while he is walking down the hallway.  
  
"I was buying a drink but it got stuck inside and I don't want to waste more money into getting a second bottle," Ko-ki explains and pouts at the vending machine. It's evil for doing this.  
  
"Really?" Shin asks, pitying the sight of a hurt drummer.  
  
Said drummer nods. Looking around at the ceiling, Shin notices that there's no CCTV camera around. He turns to look at Ko-ki.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anybody?" Shin asks.  
  
Ko-ki looks at him confused but still nods. What is Shin planning to do?  
  
"Good," Shin smiles.  
  
Aiming himself right in front of the machine, Shin runs up and crashes against it. There is a 'thump' inside the vending machine and Shin takes out the Calpis bottle in triumph.  
  
"You're awesome, Shin-kun!" Ko-ki jumps up and down in excitement.  
  
He thanks Shin and gets his bottle from his hand but Shin is having other ideas.  
  
"Ehhh.... Shin, can you give me my drink?" Ko-ki asks, staring at the bottle now positioned above him.  
  
He tries to get it again, but Shin dodges him using his basketball skills and chuckles at the annoyed drummer.  
  
"Come on! I bought that drink!" he argues.  
  
"And I helped you to get it out," Shin counters back.  
  
"What do you want to let me have my drink?" Ko-ki pouts, frustrated. Shin smirks and taps his lips.  
  
"You know what I want~" Shin says.  
  
Ko-ki blushes when it clicks on what the vocalist wants. But with the bottle in Shin's hands, Ko-ki decides that a kiss is better than losing some sweet, lactic uncarbonated soft drink. He steps in close and tentatively gives Shin his kiss. The soft but firm kiss quickly turns into a full-blown make out session with Shin pushing his tongue into Ko-ki's mouth, holding the drummer's waist with the bottle still in hand. He can hear Ko-ki moan by his actions and smirks.  
  
When they break off the kiss, Ko-ki looks dazed. Why did he give that kiss again? He gets his answer with Shin taking his hand and handing over the bottle.  
  
"That was a nice and sweet kiss," Shin smiles, giving Ko-ki one last kiss on his forehead before he goes off to buy his lunch.  
  
Ko-ki stares at Shin even after he turns around a corner and left. He is silent and blinks a few times. Does he like the kiss? Ko-ki wonders to himself.  
  
But whatever his thoughts are wondering about, he has his answers. He is definitely asking Shin for favours if he can kiss him like that again.  
  
  
END


End file.
